Sérgio Sette Câmara
| image = | natflag = BRA | nation = Brazilian | birth = 23 May 1998 | death = | debut = 2017 Bahrain Feature Race | champs = | firstwin = 2017 Spa Sprint Race | teams = MP Motorsport | no = 18 | 2014 = y | driver = Sérgio Sette Câmara | currentteam = Carlin}} Sérgio Sette Câmara, born 23 May 1998, is a Brazilian racing driver, whom competed for Carlin during the 2018 FIA Formula Two Championship.Rachit Thukral, 'Norris, Sette Camara join Carlin F2 team for 2018', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 26/11/2018), https://www.motorsport.com/fia-f2/news/norris-sette-camara-join-carlin-f2-team-for-2018-982902/?s=1, (Accessed 13/06/2018) A former Red Bull Junior Team member, Câmara is in his second season of F2, having previously completed around in the world at Formula Three level.'New names injected into the Red Bull Junior Team for 2016', juniorteam.redbull.com, (Red Bull Gmbh., 2016), http://juniorteam.redbull.com/article/new-names-injected-red-bull-junior-team-2016, (Accessed 28/06/2018) Background After a youth spent racing go-karts, Câmara made the move to the Brazilian Formula Three Championship at the age of 16, the minimum legal age in Brazil that a person could race a car. He duly joined the series mid-season, partnering Pedro Piquet who would duly go on to win the series. Yet, Câmara would put in a respectable performance, while also making a maiden appearance in the European Formula 3 Championship. European Dream For 2015 Câmara would make the move to Europe full time, getting a full season seat with Motopark in the European F3 Championship, as well as a seat in the Toyota Racing Series in New Zealand. Again, although Câmara was fated not to have a spectacular season, a couple of podium finishes in F3 earned the Brazilian racer a seat in the Macau Grand Prix at the end of the season. Unfortunately Câmara would, as ever, flatter to deceive, setting a new lap record at Macau en-route to 22nd in the race. Regardless, Câmara would return with Motopark to the European F3 Championship in 2016, having also gained a spot in the Red Bull Junior Team. However, while the Brazilian enjoyed a strong start to the season, and demonstrated significant one-lap pace, his results tailed off after the halfway point in the season. Indeed, even a podium finish at the 2016 Macau Grand Prix, finishing just behind António Félix da Costa and Felix Rosenqvist, would not be enough for Red Bull to maintain their interest in Câmara, although he did secure enough funding from elsewhere to move into Formula Two for 2017.Jamie Klein, 'Sette Camara steps up to GP2 in 2017 with MP', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 27/11/2016), https://www.motorsport.com/fia-f2/news/sette-camara-steps-up-to-gp2-in-2017-with-mp-854513/?s=1, (Accessed 29/06/2018) Formula Two History Câmara secured a seat with MP Motorsport for his first taste of F2, joined by the vastly more experienced Jordan King for the 2017 campaign. Post Formula Two Career Full Formula Two Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Formula Two in statistical form. Formula Two Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their F2 career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Formula Two record. |14th|13th|9th|16th|10th|13th|15th|16th|13th| | | | | |14th| | |12th|47}} |- |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:Brazilian Drivers Category:Carlin Motorsport